Tres corazones,tres amores y un Finn
by XDman
Summary: ¿Tenía chicle celos?¿Le gustará Finn a Marcy?¿Podrá Finn quedarse con la PF?¿Que hora es? ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!
1. Chapter 1

Disculpas

Pido disculpas a todos a los que han leído los 2 capítulos que he escrito y que han esperado tanto en que saque el bien,no voy a sacarlo,si no que voy a rehacer la historia,mejorada,y con capítulos más disculpen las miolestias y la tardanza por cierto ,ahora soy XDman (XD).el nombre de la historia será el corazones,tres amores y un Finn. :)

Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:La cita.

Finn se está mirando en un espejo, el traje negro brillaba a la luz de las velas y los zapatos negros despedían pequeños destellos de luz.

JAKE: ¡WOW viejo!¿a dónde te vas así?¿que Gunther te invitó a una fiesta de pingüinos?

FINN: ¡Oh ya cállate perro tonto!

JAKE: No; en serio, ¿adónde vas vestido así?¡Ni siquiera te has puesto tu fabuloso gorrito.

FINN: Tengo una cita con alguien especial.

JAKE: La fogosita ¿Verdad?

FINN: NO LA LLAMES ASÍ. Jaja parecías Marceline cuando… ¡Marceline! ¡Se me ha olvidado que hoy habíamos quedado para hacer una nueva canción!

JAKE: ¡Ooooooooohhhhhh! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡ TE VA A MATAR!

FINN: Tendré que decirle a alguna de las dos que no podré ir con ella. Pero, ¿a cuál de las dos?

JAKE: ve con tu chica, yo le diré a Marcy lo que ha ocurrido, seguro que lo comprende.

FINN: Tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparse. ¡Adiós!

Finn cogió su inseparable mochila verde y por motivos de seguridad se llevó con el una pequeña daga.

Cuando llegó allí, una brillante y hermosa figura le esperaba con algo de impaciencia.

PF: ¡Finn! Oh Finn creí que te había pasado algo malo y que no volvería a verte más…

FINN: Princesa, solo he llegado cinco minutos tarde…

PF: Cada segundo es una eternidad sin ti.

FINN: Oh eso es muy lindo Prince… (Se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta estar tan cerca que Finn empezaba a sudar por culpa del calor que emanaba de la princesa)…saaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (Finn intentó besar a la princesa pero se quemó al mínimo contacto. PD : aquí no revienta la Tierra al besarse aun que Finn se sigue quemando)

PF: ¡Oh GLOB! Lo siento mucho… yo no quería…

FINN: No pafa naba eftoy dien.(Los labios se le han hinchado al besarse)

PF: Bueno… ha sido una cita estupenda, espero repetir.

FINN:(Susurrando)Yo no tanto.

PF: Adiós y buenas noches.

FINN: Adiós.(La princesa entró a la hoguera que es su casa y fin se fue encaminando hacia su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola a todos! Porfin me digno a aparecer por estos que me disculpen por no actualizar enseguida pero,es que a veces me quedo corto de ideas y pasan dias hasta que acabo el capítulo.¡Pero aquí está!_**

**_Espero que les sea de su agrado._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: malditas dudas.

Marceline:¡¿Quuuuuuuuuueeee?! ¡Se le ha olvidado! YO LO MATO.

Jake:Es que Finn quedó este mismo día con otra persona.

Marceline:¿y tan importante es esa pesona para que se olvide de su mejor amiga?

Jake:Bueno...La Princesa de fuego...su novia...

Marceline:...ah... ya... bueno...adiós

Marceline se fué volando con la palabra novia resonando en su cabeza como el eco rebotando en las paredes de una peor , al menos para ella , era que su novia era la PF,esa chica loca e impulsiva que le causa daños a Finn y lo deja echo un carbón lágrimas le resbalaban por su bello rostro,para después caer al suelo desde una altura considerable,ya que la chava estaba volando a gran velocidad sin ninún rumbo és de volar unos cuantos metros másaterrizó y se sentó en la fresca hierba perlada por el rocío,que brillaba suavemente a la luz de la a Marceline no le parecía tan bonito ela lo veía todo de color rojo,ya que un remolino de sentimientos luchaba por salir al enfadada,tiste e incluso celosa.

Marceline:Por qué Finn,me olvidaste ya cuatro veces seguidas,¿Por qué?¿Para estar con ese volcán viviente?¿Que acaso no hemos sido siempre amigos?¿Que esto pase algunas veces se puede perdonar pero...¡ESTA NO!

e convirtió en murcélago gigante dando un chillido que desgarraría el alma para después volver a su forma humana y encogrse en el sulo y llorar amargamente.

* * *

EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL...

Finn llega de repente por la puerta principal y allí le esperaba Jake con cara seria Finn yJake:¡Tenemos que hablar!

Así que Jake le contó como le fué con Marcy y después Finn le contó sobre la cita.

Finn:como lo oyes,no me gusta esta relación.¡No me puede ni rozar sin que me provoque una quemadura de segundo grado!¡No podemos ni besarnos!

Jake:Finn...

Finn:Si hubiera una manera,una especie de escudo anti fuego pero no como el de Flambo,uno que sea invisible y dure para siempre...

Jake:Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso,ya que si no te disculpas con Marcy,no creo que vivas bastante afectada.

Finn:¡Marcy!¡Me he vuelto a olvidar completamente de ella!¡Tengo que ir a pedirle perdón o me quedo sin amiga y sin vida!

Dicho esto,se fué corriendo por la puerta en busca de Marceline,después de buscarla en su casa, se dirigió al bosque, ya que no encontraba a la repente escuchó un grito y feu corriendo acia allí ya que su instinto de heroe se lo í se encontró con Marceline,que lloraba.

* * *

_**¡Fin del capi!**_

_**Perdón por la demora pero es que he tenido problemas con mi PC.**_

_**Espero les este gustando la historia.**_

_**ADIOS!**_


End file.
